1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rest for a wheel and particularly to a rest for the wheel of a boat trailer jack.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows chocks for caster wheels and trailer tongue wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,909 discloses a caster-receiving support for machinery. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,463 shows a wheel chock for the hitch wheel of a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,587 discloses a wheel chock having peripheral ramps over which travel the wheel of a trailer hitch.